Why Harry is the One to Propose
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Harry and Draco announced their engagement and some of their friends wondered who did the proposing and why not the other


**Why Harry is the One to Propose**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry and Draco announced their engagement and some of their friends wondered who did the proposing and why not the other

Warning: OOCness, non-epilogue compliant

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: I saw a silly post on 9gag and felt that I should write something about it. It's just too funny xD this is a short and silly ficlet, I suppose

Anyway, I know I haven't been active much in this fandom lately. I was bummed because bottom-draco no longer accepts my posts and I'm so used to cross-posting, so I will only post on from now on. I'll put in what it said in the post at the bottom so that the surprise wouldn't be ruined :)

**The Proposal**

Shortly after the war ended, Harry Potter, ever the saviour, volunteered to have Draco Malfoy live with him as part of his house arrest. It was his testimony that allowed Draco and his mother to escape Azkaban, and since the Manor was taken away from them by the Ministry (they also voiced their want to stay away from that horrid place, filled with terrible memories during the Dark Lord's reign) Harry had offered to let them stay with him in Grimmauld Place.

One year later, Draco started his community service. He worked as an apprentice for an elderly Potions Master from Norway who didn't know anything about the War and hired him because of his brilliance in Potions. Narcissa and Harry were happy for him because he enjoyed his work.

Two years later, Harry started bringing Draco along to gatherings with his friends. Most of them had heard of how Draco was now in the process of becoming a Potions Master himself and being the Gryffindors that they were, decided to give him a second chance—as long as he didn't spike their drinks with deadly potions.

Three years later, Harry and Draco started venting to their friends about how the other would flirt with them but then suddenly stop, giving mixed signals and such, causing Hermione and Pansy to want to shove them down a ditch. When the two found out they were being subjected to the same thing, the two evil girls began to plot.

Four years later, Harry began courting Draco, as was tradition.

Five years later, Lucius was released from Azkaban and nearly had a heart attack when he knew that not only their ancestral house was taken away from them, his son was now dating his arch-enemy.

Six years later, Harry proudly announced his engagement to Draco. They had been dating one and half years. Narcissa was more than happy and although Lucius still tried to kill Harry with the force of his glare, she had managed to keep him on a tight leash.

"So, who proposed?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"I did," Harry answered with a matching grin.

"Oh? Why not you, Drake?" Pansy asked. She knew that Draco always wanted to look manly, and being courted by Harry was a blow to his ego, because usually it was the woman who was courted.

"That's all Harry's fault," Draco said with a sulk.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, then Pansy and her turned to look at Harry in question. Harry grinned uneasily.

"Can we go now?" he asked, tugging at Draco's arm.

"No, tell us what you did, Potter," Pansy insisted.

"But—"

"No buts, Harry," Hermione insisted as well. "Now, what is it that you did?"

Draco then agreed to tell and Harry hid behind Draco after telling the girls 'don't say I didn't warn you'.

"I actually tried proposing to him," Draco started, "bought the perfect rings and all. In fact, they'll be our wedding rings."

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure Harry won't say no just so he'll be the one to propose."

"Oh no, what he did was much worse," Draco said as he craned his neck to glare at Harry who was still hiding behind him. "We were walking through a park at night after a dinner date. It was quiet and empty. I stopped him near the pond and got on my knees to propose to him."

Pansy and Hermione leaned forward in interest. "And then? What happened?"

"The dimwit bloody started unzipping his pants!"

**End Story**

Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I'm a comment whore :P

The post: "the reason why women never do the proposing is that whenever a woman gets on her knees, the man will start unzipping" and then below it "men will be men"


End file.
